


Kpop One Shots (Requests Open)

by becareful102



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Big Bang (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becareful102/pseuds/becareful102
Summary: A book of kpop one shots. Requests open, follow guidelines. Cross posted on Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

This will be my collection of kpop related one shots! Rules and Guidelines are as follows:

You can request up to 3 one shots at once, once they are done more can be requested.  
Can be any genre, but if it's a possible trigger for others you must say so, and a warning will be put at the beginning of the fic.  
Can be member x member of the same group, member x member of different group, as well as member x reader.  
Smut is allowed to be requested, but it must be specified in the request, and a warning will be put in the chapter title as well as the beginning of the one shot itself.  
I absolutely WILL NOT write about rape/non-con, unless its referenced as part of someone's past. Trigger warnings will be applied.  
I will NOT write about abuse, again, unless referenced in the past, and trigger warnings will be applied.  
I will write about self harm, trigger warnings applied. However, I won't write about suicide itself.

How to request:  
Comment below what you want in the one shot, and tell me whether you want it to be angst, smut, fluff, horror, and so on. BE SPECIFIC. I need to know what you want, I am not a mind reader haha.

For now, requests are OPEN!


	2. (Explicit) Jinhwan x Junhoe- Vampire and Slave AU

The door slams, the sound loud in the quiet apartment. Jinhwan gulps, that's never a good sign. It means that his master, Junhoe, is angry, and Jinhwan is still recovering from the last time his master was angry.

"Jinhwan, my pet. Come here." The tone of his master's voice is calm, confusing him. Normally the anger can be heard in his master's voice. This thought scares him more, but he goes to the den nonetheless. His master smiles at the sight of him, beckoning him closer.

"Yes master." His head is bowed, not wanting to upset Junhoe more by making unapproved eye contact.

"You may look at me my pet." Jinhwan lifts his eyes, sucking in a breath at the sight of Junhoe. His master's visuals never fail to take his breath away.

"Thank you master." A small chuckle leaves Junhoe's lips.

"You're welcome pet. Now kneel." Jinhwan hurriedly does as he is told, arms behind his back, a ripple of fear going through him. Junhoe must sense this, as he quickly assures him.  "Do not be afraid pet, I am not angry. I just wish to try something new. Would you allow me to do that?" Jinhwan nods without much consideration, he knows that his master will never make him do something he is not okay doing.

"Do you wish to know what it is?" Another nod. "I am going to fuck you raw, no prep, and you will be restrained. You will wear a cock ring, and you may not cum until I give you permission. You can mess up once, but if you do so twice you will be punished. Do you understand?" Jinhwan nods, gulping in anticipation.  Junhoe grins, his fangs glistening in the light. "Good. Now go to the bedroom, strip, and lay on the bed. You have three minutes." Jinhwan's eyes widen, hurrying to leave. He makes it to the bedroom in record time, quickly stripping and laying on the bed. He has just arranged himself on the bed when Junhoe walks in, approval in his eyes at the sight. Jinhwan feels his cock harden with just that look, not going unnoticed by Junhoe.

"Look at that pet. I haven't even done anything and your cock is already hard. Now, before we begin. Safewords?"

"Red to stop, yellow to slow down or a break. Green means go ahead." Junhoe hums in acknowledgement as he retrieves the restraints and the cock ring.

"Alright pet. We are going to begin now. Color?"

"Green, master." As soon as the words leave his mouth his hands are being restrained above his head, each one tied to a bedpost. His ankles receive the same treatment, his legs spread wide. Junhoe strokes his cock a few times, drawing him in for a kiss, capturing the moan that leaves Jinhwan's mouth. The cock ring is slipped on, fitting snugly at the base of Jinhwan's cock. Junhoe breaks the kiss before beginning to trail open mouthed kisses down Jinhwan's neck, his fangs scraping the skin gently before he sucks a mark into the skin, causing Jinhwan to jerk in the restraints. Junhoe chuckles, going to Jinhwan's chest and taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking harshly, almost painfully. Jinhwan is tugging at the restraints gently now, wanting nothing more than to bury his hands in his master's hair. He feels his master smirk against his skin, pulling back and staring into Jinhwan's eyes.

"Remember your safewords pet." There is an almost dangerous glint in Junhoe's eyes, and Jinhwan gulps at the sight. Junhoe positions his cock at Jinhwan's entrance, Jinhwan's eyes widening.

"Yellow." Junhoe stops.

"Yes pet?"

"Can you use a little lube? You said you'd fuck me with no prep master, but you never mentioned fucking me dry as well." Junhoe's face softens ever so slightly before hardening again.

"Of course pet. Thank you for stopping me. I was not even thinking." Junhoe grabs the lube from the bedside table, drizzling some on his palm before spreading it over his cock, positioning himself again. "Your color?"

"Green, master." At that, Junhoe starts to thrust into him, Jinhwan crying out at the pain of being entered without prep. He tries to get away to no avail, the restraints preventing him from moving. Tears spring to his eyes, spilling over quickly. Junhoe takes mercy on him, giving him some time to adjust. He kisses trails down Jinhwan's neck, purposefully scraping his fangs along the skin to distract him from the pain, knowing that Jinhwan enjoys being bitten. His tongue flicks out over the skin of Jinhwan's neck before he gently sinks his fangs into the flesh, causing Jinhwan to gasp, eyes widening slightly. Junhoe doesn't bite him for very long, just enough for Jinhwan to fully enjoy it.

"You certainly love playing dangerously pet." Junhoe says when he pulls back. Jinhwan nods.

"That I do master." The pain has significantly lessened from before, and Jinhwan attempts to push his hips back, signalling Junhoe to start fucking him. Junhoe gets the message, pulling out and thrusting in harshly, making Jinhwan keen. Junhoe repeats the action, aiming his thrusts perfectly, hitting Jinhwan's prostate each time. 

"Master, you fuck me so well." Jinhwan moans out, body shaking with pleasure. Junhoe hums in acknowledgement, grabbing onto Jinhwan's hips with a bruising force. It takes a few more thrusts before Jinhwan goes through a dry orgasm, writhing in sensitivity that follows. Junhoe tsks  at him, shaking his head.

"You didn't get my permission pet. That's the one mess up you get. If you mess up again you will be punished." Jinhwan shivers at that, not wanting to be punished. Junhoe hasn't let up on his thrusts, going hard and fast. Jinhwan knows that he will feel it for days, he revels in the fact. It brings him close to the edge again within minutes, whining high in his throat.

"Master, may I please cum?" Junhoe shakes his head.

"You just did pet. Wait a while longer." Jinhwan already knows that he is going to fail, he won't be able to last longer. Tears fall down his face as he goes through his second dry orgasm, Junhoe's eyes filling with disappointment. He sobs, hating that he disappointed his master. Junhoe shushes him, fingers gently running through his hair.

"You were doing so well pet. I didn't want to have to punish you tonight." Junhoe's voice is filled with disappointment, and Jinhwan sobs harder. Junhoe seems to understand, and lets him cry for a while. When Jinhwan stops crying, Junhoe releases him from the restraints, giving him some time to rub feeling back into his limbs before leading him into their room for punishments. 

"Have your safewords changed?" Jinhwan shakes his head. "Okay. Get on your hands and knees on the bed." Jinhwan shakes a little as he does what he is told, he never knows what to expect on the bed. It isn't long before a cloth covers his eyes, and Jinhwan panics a little. He hates being blindfolded. Junhoe soothes him a little, not wanting Jinhwan to panic fully.

"Your punishment will start now. Say your safewords if you need to." Jinhwan nods, anticipation and dread filling him. He hears Junhoe shuffling around, taking his hands and tying them together up against a bed post. His legs are spread apart, a spreader bar being put on him. He groans, he hates the spreader bar. He feels something being inserted into him, and jolts when the vibrations start. It's decidedly cold as well, Junhoe must have put it on dry ice for a few minutes. He becomes hyper-aware of the cock ring restricting him, and shuffles just a little bit. 

"You don't have to ask before you orgasm, but the vibrations are not going off." Jinhwan hears footsteps retreating and panics a little. He's never been left alone in a punishment before. He doesn't dwell on it for very long, as the vibrations turn up, stronger and more intense. It isn't long before he experiences his third dry orgasm of the night. It's painful, and he whines for Junhoe to come back. His whines are ignored, as he doesn't sense the vampire's presence. Tears spring to his eyes, spilling over and dampening the cloth around his eyes as he continues his punishment.

It takes 40 minutes before it all becomes too much, Jinhwan sobbing out his safeword.

"Red. Red red red red." Junhoe is by his side in an instant, removing the vibrator and releasing him from his restraints. He gathers Jinhwan into his arms, shushing him and running his hands through his hair.

"It's okay pet. You took your punishment so well, you did so perfect for me." It takes several minutes for Jinhwan to calm down, his sobs turning to occasional sniffles. 

"Do you want to actually cum now?" Jinhwan nods. "How do you want to cum?"

"I... I want you to fuck me. Please master." Junhoe shushes him, quickly agreeing. He adjusts Jinhwan so that he is lying on his back before thrusting into Jinhwan. Jinhwan keens, and Junhoe quickly pulls out and thrusts back in, harsh and hitting in all the right places. He reaches down and removes the ring from Jinhwan's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. It isn't long before Jinhwan comes with a scream, cum landing on his and Junhoe's chest, seemingly endless. It doesn't take much after that for Junhoe to cum, deep inside Jinhwan as he bites into the flesh of Jinhwan's neck. He thrusts shallowly to ride out his orgasm before gently pulling out and laying beside him, pulling Jinhwan to his chest.

"You feel so cold against my skin." Junhoe laughs at that.

"You're just saying that because you're hot from sex."

"Whatever." Junhoe kisses the top of Jinhwan's head, pulling him closer.

"Do you want to take a bath?' Jinhwan shrugs.

"Wanna stay here for now. I'm tired."

"Okay. I love you pet."

"I love you too master."


	3. (Mature) Jongup x Himchan- Domesticity

Jongup walks up to his apartment building, completely exhausted. He stayed late at the studio to work on preparations for their upcoming comeback, and he was beyond exhausted to say the least. He couldn't wait to see Himchan, the love of his life, and relax. His mind wanders to the ring in his pocket, he had just barely had time to stop for it coming home. His thoughts break off as he reaches his apartment, fumbling for his keys. Soft music is heard as he steps inside, a soft smile coming to his face.  
"Channie? Where are you?"  
"I'm in the kitchen!" Jongup smiles wider, taking off his jacket and shoes and walking towards the kitchen. He stops in the doorway, smiling at the sight in front of him. Himchan is making his favorite dishes and is humming along to the tune of the music playing, and he feels his heart melt all over again. It makes him realize just how much he truly loves this man in front of him. Himchan senses his presence and turns around, smiling widely at him.  
"Hey baby! How was your day? I hope they didn't work you too hard." Jongup smiles at his boyfriend's cuteness and worry.  
"They didn't. I promise. I see you're making my favorite dishes. What's the occasion?" Himchan smiles at him.  
"No reason. I just wanted to surprise you." He kisses Himchan at that, holding him close.   
"Now, what was that kiss for?" Himchan asks him, eyebrows raised.   
"Because I love you so damn much I can't stand it." He kisses Himchan again, gently but with passion. Himchan quickly reciprocates the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jongup's neck, pulling him closer, if that was possible.   
The timer going off causes them to jump, pulling apart.  
"The food is ready!" There is a flush to Himchan's cheeks, and Jongup can't help but coo internally at how cute it is. Himchan quickly sets all the food out before leading Jongup to the table to eat.   
"I hope you like it!" Jongup smiles.  
"I already know I will Channie." Himchan blushes deeper at the statement, a smile gracing his features. Jongup will never understand how he got so lucky, he was beyond thankful for Himchan. He quietly starts to eat, enjoying the food that Himchan worked so hard to make for him. He watches Himchan as he finishes eating, which doesn't go unnoticed. His mind goes back to the ring in his pocket, he doesn't realize Himchan is calling his name.  
"Hmm?"  
"What are you thinking about baby?" Jongup decides that he doesn't want to wait to ask Himchan. He gets up, grabbing the ring from his pocket and kneeling in front of Himchan, taking Himchan's hands in his.  
"Himchan, I love you more than words can ever say. You never fail to make any bad day of mine into a good one, you mean so, so much to me. I never want to let you go, and I don't plan to. Kim Himchan, will you marry me?" Himchan has tears rolling down his face, but he nods.  
"Yes, yes I will marry you!" Jongup lifts Himchan up and spins him around before placing him back on his feet and kissing him, wiping the tears away.  
"I love you so much Jongup. I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with you." Himchan manages to say as he stops crying. Jongup is able to kiss him properly now, the kiss turning heated quickly. He nips at Himchan's bottom lip, eliciting a gasp. He takes the opportunity to tangle their tongues together, arms wrapping tightly around Himchan's waist. Himchan tangles his fingers into Jongups hair, tilting his head at more of an angle, being able to kiss Jongup deeply. His tongue never stops wrestling with Jongup's, fighting for dominance, which he ends up losing. Jongup pulls back, kissing along Himchan's neck.  
"We should go to the bedroom Channie." Himchan is quick to agree, and squeaks when Jongup picks him up bridal style and carries him to the bedroom, laying him down gently on the bed. They undress each other, shy touches turning bold. As soon as they are both undressed Jongup sucks marks onto Himchan's chest, fumbling around for the lube they keep by the bed. When he finds it he generously coats his fingers with the substance, inserting a finger into Himchan and stretching him carefully. Himchan whines needily when he takes too long to add another, but he is quickly silenced when two more are added, eyes rolling back in pleasure.   
"I'm ready Jongup, please fuck me already." Jongup chuckles, quickly obliging him. He rolls his hips into Himchan slowly, letting Himchan feel everything, all the love he feels, the connection the have. It was all conveyed in the kisses shared and the pleasure given.   
It doesn't take long for Himchan to cum, streaks of white coating his and Jongup's chest. Jongup does soon after, coming deep inside Himchan. Himchan kisses him sweetly as they come down from their highs, and Jongup is the one crying now.  
"I love you so much Kim Himchan. No one will ever be able to replace you." Himchan smiles, holding Jongup close.   
"I love you too, beyond words. No one will ever take your place in my heart. And no one has to. We belong to each other for life."

Finally, things were looking up. And they never wanted to come down.


End file.
